BNHA Drabbles
by GrownKitten6390
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and prompts featuring various characters and pairings from My Hero Academia. Will contain hetero/gay/les/etc. pairings as well as platonic relationships. Prompt suggestions are also welcome!
1. Prompt 1 (KiriBaku)

Prompt 1: Home (KiriBaku)

The smell of curry wafted through the apartment as Eijiro stepped inside. With a happy sigh, he removed his shoes at the entryway and slipped on his indoor sandals (long gone were the days of his blessed crocs, courtesy of Katsuki).

"Tadaima," Eijiro called as he made his way from the entryway to the combined livingroom and kitchen. A grin spread to his face at the sight of Katsuki bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to in his earbuds as he stirred the curry.

Walking up behind him, Eijiro snaked his arms carefully around Katsuki to avoid startling him. Katsuki used his free hand to reach behind him and ran his fingers through Eijiro's hair. It was moments like this that Eijiro was glad he and Katsuki decided to move in together after school. The explosive hero tended to be a lot more affectionate and calm if there were no chances of prying eyes. Living separately with roommates only increased Katsuki's anxiety of being seen and thus never let his walls down.

No, moving in together did wonders for Katsuki's nidemeanor and Eijiro's cravings for affection. A calm Katsuki was a cuddly Katsuki.

"Okaeri," Katsuki welcomed him as he turned off the stove to let the curry rest. "Just get in?"

"Yep. Patrol is done for this week." Eijiro's grin grew mischievous, highlighting his shark like teeth. "I'm all yours for the next three days."

"No shit," Katsuki returned the grin tenfold, "and you best believe I'm taking advantage. Now hurry and set the damn table. I'm fucking hungry."

Letting him go excitedly, Eijiro ran to do as requested. Dinner, relaxing, enjoying these little moments. Eijiro loved these most of all. It made dealing with Katsuki's aggressive temper for years worth it, the loneliness for years worth it. Because he now had a home to hurry to every day.

Bakugo Katsuki was home.


	2. Prompt 2 (BakuDeku)

Prompt 2: Counting

144 months.

That's how long Midoriya has known Bakugo. One hundred and forty-four months. 52,560 days and counting. And Midoriya _was_ counting.

45 months. 16,425 days.

That's how long Midoriya and Bakugo had been _together_. A little over two years. Time invested, milestones crossed, and several first experiences done _together_. First kiss, first date, first anniversary... _first time_.

 _First heartbreak..._

Midoriya futilely fought back tears as he stood up from his perch against the wall of one of the clothing stores in the mall. He refused to cry in public. Again. Bakugo didn't deserve the honor of being the reason he cried in the middle of the mall.

Stealing himself away from the view he had seen, Midoriya high-tailed out of the crowded shopping hub and out onto the equally crowded city street.

'Of course it'd be her…' Why would he think otherwise? Bakugo had expressed no real interest in men until Midoriya confessed and wore away at Bakugo's patience. Physical contact for Bakugo was always like pulling teeth. Except with Kirishima, Bakugo's best friend. 'Except with her…'

He should have known Bakugo would jump at the chance to be with her. Anyone would. Midoriya just had thought his feelings for Bakugo had reached deep enough to deter any nomajor chance of infidelity. Apparently not, though, because he and just seen Bakugo emerge from a popular date spot with Uraraka. They even sealed the encounter with a kiss!

An enthusiastic, passionate, no way to mistake that for an accident, kiss.

16,425 days wasted.


	3. Prompt 3 (KiriBaku)

Prompt 3: Wrestling

"That all you got, shitty hair?" Bakugo grinned across the mat at Kirishima. It was Wednesday night, when the dorm common room was packed full with their classmates as they piled in for their weekly movie. Wednesday night, though, was Bakugo and Kirishima's sparring night. The only night of the week where everyone was too invested in their own dramas to care that the two boys were battling it out in the attached gym to see each other's progress. Their only rule: no quirks. Less damage to the basic gym that way. Not that Bakugo ever kept to that rule one hundred percent.

Taking a more defensive stance, Kirishima returned Bakugo's taunt, "better than what you got, blasty!" With a scoff, Bakugo rushed at Kirishima determined to break through his defenses. Of course, being a close-combat specialist, Kirishima always had the upper hand in their quirkless matches. It was one of the reasons they had begun this weekly tradition. Bakugo was an excellent fighter, but even he knew he relied on his quirk way too much. What if there was a situation where his quirk was suppressed? He needed to be ready. Of course, getting up close and personal with your best friend and fuck buddy on a weekly basis didn't hurt either.

After a few minutes of intense bouts that resulted in deuces, the two ended up locked by the arms each boy gripping the other's shoulder and blocking an opposing elbow. Staring each other down, Bakugo's eyes dashed about looking for an opening to exploit. Damn Kirishima and his rock hard defenses! It ended up like this every week! Bakugo needed _one_ week to hold over his head. He was tired of hearing Kirishima's 'it's ok, I just have more experience' bullshit excuse!

Desperate for a leg up, Bakugo surged forward knocking Kirishima off balance and onto his back. Bakugo then took advantage of the situation and eventually pinned Kirishima's arms to his chest and straddling him and locking Kirishima's legs with his thighs. After a few seconds of struggling, Kirishima threw his head back against the mat and sighed. "Fine, I give!"

Leaning closer to his face, Bakugo couldn't contain the shit-eating grin that broke out. "My win, Eijiro." At hearing his given name, Kirishima locked his eyes on Bakugo, a whole new heat surfacing between them.

"Your prize?" At the question, Bakugo closed the distance between them. Any and all conversation dying between them as they savored a sweaty and hard earned victory.

Yep, Wednesday nights were Bakugo's favorite nights.


	4. Prompt 4 (Kirichako)

Prompt 3 - Unexpected Valentine

Kirishima never really liked Valentine's Day.

Not because it was full of couples, or the overly sweet smell of chocolate, or the anxiousness in the air. It was because it was just a glorified popularity contest shoved into a singular day to make insecure guys feel ashamed that they're not as friendly, handsome, or mysterious as their classmates.

Kirishima knew he wasn't unattractive, and his personality wasn't disagreeable. Heck, he even took pride that he showered more than Mineta and Kaminari. It was that he was as handsome as Todoroki or Bakugo, as pleasant as Midoriya or Ojiro, or even mysterious like Shoji or Tokoyami. He was... _average_ , and his Valentine's gifts even reflected that. He would always get more than 2, but less than 5. Granted, this would only be his second high school Valentine's Day but the issue remained that he only ever got 'friendship chocolates,' and they were a sparse number at best. He didn't even stand out enough for his friends to remember to give him a damn _giri choco_.

Sure enough, his day started with the girls fluttering about in the UA dorm common rooms handing out chocolates to whichever friends they saw first that day. It was when he was finishing breakfast that Asui approached him and gave him a small gift-wrapped box. "Thanks, Tsuyu-chan," he gave her an appreciative smile which lit the frog-girl's face alight with joy.

"You're welcome, Kirishima-kun! I'll see you in class!" Asui was the first to give him chocolates last year, too. She proudly gift-wrapped her chocolates to hand out to the entirety of class 1-A last year, and Kirishima expected no different this year. Asui was just too gracious of a person.

The second person to give Kirishima a box of chocolates was Yaoyozuru. Like Asui, she made sure to give out some to everyone in class. She had caught him at the school gates, excitedly handing them to him before hopping to the next recipient of her chocolates. Kirishima smiled awkwardly as he noticed her rush ahead, almost tripping on her own feet, to reach Todoroki at the school doors. If her box for the hot/cold quirk user happened to look a bit more intricately wrapped than the others, Kirishima would happily plead the fifth.

The third and fourth chocolates came from Shiozaki and Kendo from class 1-B. Having found them with Tetsutetsu in the halls on the way to class, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu gratefully accepted the boxes from them.

The fifth chocolate was sitting innocently on his desk when he sat down for class. He later found out that Jiro was the culprit. Something about hating to be called out for something so corporate as participating in Valentine's Day.

It was the sixth chocolate that gave Kirishima pause.

Five. Five was his universal limit. He never got more than five chocolates.

But there, sitting in his shoe locker, was a letter with a small bag of chocolates sitting on top of his street shoes. Crazier still, they looked homemade. Kirishima carefully picked up the bag and letter, curious if someone had placed them in his locker by mistake. His locker _did_ sit between Bakugo and the pretty boy from class 1-C. All doubt left him, though, when he saw his name on the letter's envelope.

 _To Kirishima Eijiro_

Ok, today was officially weird. Chocolates from six people _and_ a letter? That was just unheard of for him! Opening the envelope, Kirishima skimmed through the contents only to have his face heat up in a blush.

In a mad dash, he switched to his street shoes and made his way out of the school, bag of chocolates and letter clutched in hand. Kirishima rushed past all the students leisurely making their way back to the dorms, and took a sharp turn down the road opposite the school buildings.

 _Hori's cafe._ A small little bakery not too far from the school. It was a popular spot for the girls of his class, particularly if they wanted to escape the testosterone that the boys always exuded. Kirishima skid to a stop right outside the little shop, and waited to catch his breath. Maybe running at full sprint wasn't the best idea…

"Kirishima?"

So much for catching his breath. Kirishima looked up to see Uraraka exiting the cafe, watching him with worried eyes. "U...Uraraka…" A small smile graced her features as he stood up straight. "I, uh...I got your letter…?"

The blush that surged over her face was all the confirmation Kirishima needed. "Oh, ah...yeah," she laughed nervously while patting her inflamed cheeks. "Sorry if I'm being a burden! I just...with Valentine's Day I figured...I mean…" Kirishima couldn't believe it! Uraraka Ochako was tripping over her words...over him! Last year it would've easily been Midoriya she would be reacting this way towards. To a certain few, they still expected her to do so.

A lot can change in a year's time, though. Krishima and Uraraka's friendship for one. He couldn't help but recall the hours of after school joint training, their late night conversations about horrible movies, their almost daily attempts to drag Bakugo out of his comfort zone and to the nearest social gathering with their friends. Kirishima was proud to call her a close friend. He was also adamant about keeping his feelings platonic. He was also completely shitty at keeping then platonic. He has assumed Uraraka only saw him as a friend.

"I just…" Uraraka took a deep breath to steal her nerves. Looking him right in the eye, her blush still very visible, she grabbed his hand and said the one phrase he had only ever dreamed he'd hear. "I like you, Kirishima."

Kirishima received six chocolates on Valentine's Day in his second year. It was also the first year he'd received _honmei_ chocolates. It was the first year he was excited for White Day because he had romantic chocolates he could return.

Valentine's Day wasn't too spectacular, but Kirishima would be damned if he ever let Uraraka think that way.


	5. Prompt 5 (Kirichako)

Prompt 5 - Potpourri

If someone told you that Ochako's favorite thing in the world is Eijiro's scent, she wouldn't deny the crazy accusations. One look at the muscle-head and people associate many stereotypes to him, but sweet-smelling wouldn't normally be one of them. Ochako was a very sensual person-one of the many things Eijiro loves about her and has voiced this...repeatedly. If she had her way, she'd be attached to her boyfriend permanently so as to appease her need for touch. No ever suspected her love of scents, though. She related to her entire world based on scents.

The smell of the school entrance hall early in the morning, the cafeteria on Tuesdays, her balcony after a rainstorm, her classroom...all of these things defined Ochako's existence. One of her favorites was the smell of the flower beds right outside her favorite sweet shop. The mix of hydrangeas and sugar always set her on a high that would last all day. Another favorite was the smell of the dorm common room right after dinner. It usually comprised of the scent of a few students who wanted to claim the area for study sessions and freshly popped popcorn. It was a consistent smell that changed very little day by day (depending on who claimed the space first), but it was a homely one that reminded her that school was also home.

Her favorite, by far though, was the smell of Eijiro's room right after he has cleaned up for her to visit. It was a comforting mix of laundry detergent, Clorox wipes, and a spice that was distinctly Eijiro. To her, it was the perfect potpourri of scents that felt….safe, comfortable.

 _Home._

"What are you doing, Ochako?" Eijiro walked into his room to see her spread out on the floor with her eyes closed. A serene expression lay on her face that triggered a sweet warmth throughout Eijiro's very being. He loved to see that expression more than any smile on her. Ochako was famous for her smiles and her bubbly personality, but very few people saw the quiet contentment that Eijiro saw practically every day now. This was Uraraka Ochako at her most comfortable.

"Be quiet, you're ruining the smell." Ochako didn't even open her eyes to address him.

"Talking ruins a smell?" He laughed as he lowered himself onto the bed, never removing his eyes from her.

"I can smell your toothpaste. It's mixing in with the smell of the room."

"I'm just talking, Ochako."

"And I just want to enjoy your room, Eijiro." Fed up with his girlfriend ignoring him, Eijiro pulled himself from the bed and straddled her frame. He hovered over her, casting a shadow over her eyes and forcing her to acknowledge him with a lazy smile. "Hey there." Eijiro leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Lazy, slow, but all too encompassing.

Ochako loved Eijiro's scent because it reminded her of how much she was loved.


	6. Prompt 6 (Kacchako)

**Prompt 6: Aid (Kacchako)**

 _Beep...beep...beep_

Ochako groaned as she reached out to her phone and pressed the snooze button on the alarm. The sun's rays leaking from the bottom of the room's blackout curtains were the only indication it was actually 7am.

Turning away from her nightstand, she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the sheets. The tuft of spiky blond hair that poked out from under the sheets told the brunette that Katsuki was still in a deep sleep. She hated waking him in the mornings, knowing how hard it always was for him to fall asleep.

Steeling her nerve, Ochako gently shook her bed mate by the shoulder. When he didn't rouse she burrowed under the covers where he was and kissed his cheeks. Slowly, the blond rose to the waking world rather reluctantly. Ochako lowered the blankets, exposing them both to the chilled morning air.

The groggy glare Katsuki gave her only made Ochako smile warmly. She raised her hand between them and into his line of sight before signing, ' _morning, Katsuki. We have to get ready for work.'_ The blond's frown didn't dissipate so she continued. ' _I will make breakfast?'_

With a large yawn, Katsuki brought his hand up to cover his mouth before signing a reply. ' _Fine.'_ Ochako's smile widened a bit, loving seeing her husband so relaxed. Just as she was turning to exit the bed, though, he pulled her back down by the waist. Hugging her backside to his chest, he showered her exposed shoulders with kisses earning a plethora of giggles from the woman.

Shoving his face away from her, Ochako escaped his hold and stood up from the bed. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before leaving the room to start on breakfast. Katsuki lay in the bed a tad longer to enjoy the feeling of contentment that washed over him. Gathering up his strength, he went about his morning routine before heading to the kitchen.

The sight of Ochako cooking will always be a proud sight to him. A year into their relationship she had demanded he teach her to cook. "It's not fair you're the only one who can cook!" was her excuse, but Katsuki soon learned she had wanted to learn so she could impress him with a meal for one of their dates. She had taken to it rather well, and the gravity manipulator began asking to learn from whenever he would cook for them. Now, two years into their marriage, the two of them held equal power in the kitchen.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the crown of her head. "Smells good," he said aloud.

Ochako turned in his arms and signed to him, ' _Thanks! It is almost ready. Can you finish up so I can get dressed?_ ' Katsuki nodded and released her so she could go get ready for the day. Watching her dash to the bathroom, Katsuki let a small smile grace his features.

Ochako's signing had come a long way since she found out about his hearing loss. It had shocked her initially, as he had suspected, but she took it in stride. Katsuki had hid it for the first six months of their relationship; he almost never took out his aides around her due to his insecurities. He had been able to get through school without most of the school knowing (All Might and Deku included), but when he and Ochako had started going steady their 2nd year his insecurities skyrocketed. After all, who would want to date someone who ended up so damaged as a byproduct of their own quirk?

Ochako proved him wrong, though, when she all she had found out. She immediately asked if he knew sign language, and when he answered in the affirmative she started taking sign lessons the following week. Since he was most comfortable communicating using sign, it sent his heart soaring knowing she went so far for him.

Katsuki wasn't a fool: he knew Ochako gave up a lot for them. He knew how people saw him, and she defended him so fiercely and frequently that the explosion hero made an active effort to clean up his faults. He wanted to prove to the world-and himself-that he had earned the right to be the husband of the publicly loved Uravity.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Katsuki finished up the breakfast Ochako had prepared and set it out on the table for them to eat. Like clockwork, Katsuki felt the vibrations of Ochako's footsteps as she returned in a blush pink blouse and blue jeans. Casual wear until she got to the office. She gave him a peck on the lips before taking her seat and the two dug into their food. Ochako ate rather quickly, having to catch the train, and began fluttering around the house making sure she had everything she needed for the day.

Katsuki finished putting the dishes into the sink and went to walk his wife to the door. She turned to him as she grabbed her keys and signed, ' _Do not be late for work, ok? We are going to lunch with Mina and Eijiro-san today.'_

Katsuki snorted before signing back, ' _I will not forget. Ejiro has been bugging me all week.'_

' _Your aides are on the nightstand,'_ Ochako reminded him, ' _I picked them up from the repair shop last night.'_ Katsuki didn't bother to fight the grateful smile he sent her way. It was little things she did that made him ever so grateful to have her. Reaching out to cradle her neck, he gave her a quick but deep kiss to convey his appreciation. When they pulled apart, Ochako had a wide grin on her face that would no doubt be there until she had gotten to the train station.

"Be safe, babe," Katsuki said aloud, knowing she liked the slight slur he had when his aides were out. It was a lot harder for him to catch his speech without them, but thankfully Ochako didn't mind. She gave him one last peck on the lips before telling him goodbye and heading out.

Katsuki closed the door after her and sighed. As much as he hated wearing his aides, they were a necessity outside his home. He was just eternally grateful that Ochako loved him enough to help him keep his home a safe space. She had made his home so warm, it pushed him to strive to make the outside world one she would be proud to see. He aimed to be #1 in the world, just as she had wormed her way to being his number one in life.


End file.
